1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel display device that displays information on a plurality of propulsion machines and a vessel information display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vessel including a propulsion machine, a vessel display device that displays information on the propulsion machine may be provided on a maneuvering seat. An example of such a vessel display device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,981.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,981 discloses an operator interface display screen. The display screen displays various types of information on two propulsion machines (marine engines). Specifically, with respect to each of the two propulsion machines, an engine rotation speed, a coolant temperature, an engine oil pressure, a transmission oil temperature, and a transmission oil pressure are displayed both in an analog format and in a digital format.